For the love of a Skater
by crozo-bobo
Summary: Sakura is tired of living Ino's shadow. When the mysterious skater, Sasuke comes along, Sakura tries to ditch her image of being Ino's little lamb by becoming a great skater and getting Sasuke to fall for her. AU.
1. Shadow

_HiHI! Wow I started another fan fiction and I promise I'll try my hardest to complete this one! Pinky swear, lol. Anyways, I know that the premise for the story may seem pretty sad, (characters from Naruto on SKATEBOARDS! WOOT!) but I got the idea from when I watched about 10 episodes of Naruto in a row, then listened to Blink 182 for two hours on a car journey. So… I promise I'll try make It work! Oh yeah it's AU, obviously, and this'll be a Sakura x Sasuke story, so go awayness you non likers of their love! And it'll mostly be told through Sakura's point of view, but a few chapters may be different characters. Anyways I'll stop babbling, here be my story!_

**For the love of a Skater.**

**Chapter 1: Shadow.**

The 25th of May. That was the first day I saw HIM. I was just sitting in my cramped English classroom, perspiration practically Dripping on the desk!

"Just five days more of this, just five days till no more school for the summer!" I kept thinking to myself. I was sick of algebra, I was sick of stinky classrooms and I was sick of teachers and bitchy gossips. I just wanted to hang out at Bob's store with my friends and have fun.

I sighed and looked out the window. The blades of grass blowing in the wind were just torturing me! I just wanted to dance with the butterflies that were fluttering by the flowers in the blazing heat of the sun. Then something caught my eye. It was a guy on a skateboard. He was skating down the gravely path outside the fence which surrounded my school. I don't exactly know why this guy on the skateboard caught my attention. He was pretty good, but I knew plenty of guys who could skate pretty good. Maybe it was his longish black hair, or his smouldering deep eyes. Whatever it was he caught my attention like no other guy ever has.

The guy soon skated off but I just kept my eyes glued to the spot where he had been. He sure was pretty...

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Huh?"

I was shaken out of my stare by my best friend, Ino.

She stood beside my desk, frowning at me slightly. "Come on, you nut, everyone's gone, how the hell did you not hear the bell?"

I blinked, still in a daze.

"Well come on! I'm not waiting here forever!" she moaned tapping her foot.

I quickly packed up my bag and we left the empty classroom. You never leave a girl like Ino waiting. Her mood swings were the worst and she could stay mad at you for days for the littlest thing. I'd learned long ago never to cross Ino. Not that I'd want to, she was my best friend. I was always shy and she was the only one who would ever pay me any notice. She gave me confidence when I was being bullied and I owe her forever for that. True, people called me her little lamb because I was always by her side, hanging on every word she said, but I didn't mind. Ino was the prettiest, most popular girl in school. Heh I suppose she was my idol. I didn't mind living in her shadow. Back then I didn't, anyway.

Ino strutted down the corridor like she owned the place, in her white belly top, black Capri pants and pink converse shoes. I paled in comparison with my old pair of dungarees, red tee and red converse shoes. I could never pull of things like Ino did.

"So you hanging by Bob's place tonight?" enquired Ino.

Robert's smoothies joint, more commonly known as Bob's place, was a popular hangout spot among the skater community. It had a great place beside it that was great for skating and it served great smoothies. Even if it was run by a senile alcoholic called Bob. But Bob was way cool, no matter what people said about him.

I sighed in response to Ino's question. "I dunno, Ino. I look like such a poser! I can't skate for my life!"

Ino was a great skater, almost as good as Rock Lee, and that was saying something. He was the best around. He could skate circles around that wannabe skater dork Naruto.

Ino rolled her eyes in response to my complaint. "Sakura, all you need is more confidence and practice, trust me! You'll be a great skater if you would just work at it!"

I didn't respond. Ino took my silence to mean I was going to Bob's that night.

"Great, be there at seven, bye!" and with that she ran off to her locker.

I sighed once again and left the school premises, looking at all the kinds with their groups of friends. Don't get me wrong, Ino was my idol, the person I looked up to most in the world but... it got lonely living in somebody else's shadow sometimes.

_Okey dokes, so there was the first chapter, how did ya likey? Please leave a review!_


	2. Revelations

_Well Here ya go chapter two! Already! Wow Maybe I'll actually finish this at the rate I'm going. Early days yet, though.. Bye the by I've come to the conlusion that this story is probably going to become very cheesy, so beware, lol. Oh and I know barely anything about skateboarding, so the most I'll saying is, "He skated over there" or something to that effect. So it probably won't be focusing on the skating aspect that much.  
_

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

"I'm home!"

Nobody answered, of course nobody did, there wasn't another soul in the house. Except maybe for Cruz, our maid, but she can barely speak English so she prefers to keep quiet.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Whoa, duude, you gotta maid! Someone's a rich kid!" And I was a rich kid, The daughter of the lady president of a company who made the leading brand of kitchen towel. Yay me! Oh and my Dad is an artist who likes to go off for several months at a time to far off lands trying to find his "muse". Which really means he's off visiting another one of his lady friends in his native land of Holland. I'm not just saying that, I found the letters. Oh and my mother is the type that takes no interest in me whatsoever. The most she'd say to me is "Hi honey, how was your day?" then go off and take an important call from her advertisement manager or something before I can reply. Being a rich kid is really fun.

I made my way up to my room on the third floor. When I got there I threw my bag in the corner and flopped myself down on the bed. I picked up the mirror from my bedside table and examined my face. Nope...my forehead hadn't gotten any smaller. I groaned and rolled over on my tummy hugging the mirror to my chest. Why couldn't I be as gorgeous as Ino?

"I'm so pathetic." I thought. "I'm just sitting here, pining away about my patheticness, when I could be out there doing something about it!"

I got up off my bed and wandered over to my closet. I opened and flinched while I waited for the landslide. To my surprise there wasn't one.

"hmmm, Cruz must have tackled the mess in here." I said to myself peering in at all the junk.

I scanned the contents on the shelves. Towards the back of the second shelf there was a pink skateboard. "There you are!" I said clapping my hands with glee.

I reached in and took it out. I stepped on and tried to keep my balance. I tried to skate over to the pink lamp. I caught a glimpse of myself in my full-length mirror as I skated over... I actually looked pretty cool.. Of course getting to the lamp was never to be, the phone rang just inches away from it and it gave me the fright of my life! I jumped and tumbled off my skateboard tumbling into the wall. I quickly picked myself up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"Oh Tenten, hi, what are you calling for?"

"Well I'm never speaking to that bitch Ino again ever!"

I sighed mentally. I knew it. The only time Tenten ever called was to have a bitch about Ino when they had a fight.

"What happened this time?"

"Too long a story to explain on the phone, can I come over?"

I rolled my eyes. How fun!

"I don't see why not..."

Darn my and my niceness!

"Oh thanks Sakura, I'll see you in a bit!"

Then silence.

Just as I hung up the phone the doorbell rang. I blinked...gosh that girl was quick.

Cruz answered the door and soon after Tenten burst into my room and plopped herself onto my bed. She lay there for a second the saw my skateboard laying on the floor and shot up again.

"Ooooh nice board!" Then she skated around the room on it.

I gritted my teeth. She made it look so effortless.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh just Ino, being a cow as usual." she replied frowning slightly.

"How so?"

Tenten stopped and looked at me, her eyes rather misty.

"Gosh," I thought. "This must actually me serious."

"She made out with Neji at Temari's party last Saturday!"

I gasped. I knew Ino could be mean sometimes, but I didn't think she'd stoop as low as to make out with one of her friends' boyfriends.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yup." said Tenten grimly. "I heard it straight from the horses mouth."

"No!" I said shocked.

Tenten nodded. "She came right up to me and told me. She said she didn't no why such a great kisser would waste his time with a moron like me." Tears began to spill down her face. "The Neji texted me this morning... he said it's over."

I jumped up and walked over to the heart broken girl and hugged her. "Oh that's so awful!"

Tenten sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Jesus, Sakura, you don't know the type of person Ino is! She does stuff like this all the time, you don't know the half of it, and she doesn't tell you anything that goes on in her life. I don't know how you can stand living as her little lamb, following her wherever she goes."

I didn't know what to say to this so I just broke the hug and sat back down on my bed. Tenten followed suit.

I stared at my lap for a couple of minutes. How could Ino do such a thing? The girl I looked up to, my idol, how could she be so conniving and twisted?

_Oooh that evil bitch! How could Ino do such a thing? shakes head Or is it evil, is there something that Tenten hasn't told Sakura? Hmmm stay tuned to find oot! P_


	3. Makeovers

_Heyyyyy! Sorry if it's taken ages for me to update, I'm very forgetful, lol. When was the last time? hmmm ah well. Here's chappy 3!_

** Chapter 3: Makeovers **

I couldn't stand the silence between us so I turned on the TV. Music from TRL filled the room.

I looked at Tenten, "What sort of other things has she done?"

Tenten snorted. "Where should I start?" Tenten looked thoughtful for a second. "Well I suppose, the good thing about Ino, is that she doesn't do things to people for no reason. Well except for that thing with Neiji." she finished off with a sad smile. "But... I can say one thing that she did to you for no reason."

I sat up straight. "What? What did she do to me?"

Tenten giggled. "Have you ever wondered why Naruto is so into you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yah! That guy is obsessive! He follows me around like a puppy wherever I go, and whenever I tell him to fuck off it just seems to make him more eager!"

Tenten smirked. "Well you can blame Ino for that. Last Summer when you were off in Holland, she told Naruto that you were way into him, but you were just really shy and that when you're mean and violent to him, that just shows how much you like him."

I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth. "OH MY GOD, She didn't!" How embarrassing! Everyone must think I'm a violent weirdo who was totally in love with Naruto!

Tenten nodded. "Oh, she did."

I couldn't believe it. Why would Ino do such a thing?

Tears suddenly started rolling down my face. Tenten looked shocked. It obviously wasn't the reaction she thought she was going to get.

"Sakura, what the hell? What's wrong? It isn't the end of the world!" she hugged me. "I can tell Naruto the truth, don't worry."

I shook my head. "No it isn't that..."

Tenten sat back and looked at me curiously. "What is it then?"

"Well..." I began. "I always thought Ino was my friend, I look up to her. She protects me, shields me from embarrassment and bullies, I never thought she was doing things like this behind my back. I thought she was nice."

Tenten smiled grimly. "Well things aren't always as they seem, Sakura."

She handed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.

"Look, Sakura, you have got to stop living in Ino's shadow and become your own person! Show people, behind that shy exterior, there's a powerful no-nonsense woman trying to get out!" Tenten was clenching her fists excitedly. "And to do that, you've got to dump Ino as your best friend."

"I don't know..." I was hesitant. It sounded so appealing. To be recognised as my own person, not just Ino's shadow.

"But how?" I looked at Tenten. "That's all I am to people, her shadow, I want to be more but... I have no confidence!"

Tenten laughed. "Well we'll soon fix that!"

With a determined look in her eyes she got up and walked over to my clothing closet. "You're coming to Bob's tonight, right?"

"Ummmm.."

"Oh come on Sakura!" Tenten turned and looked at me again. "Get motivated, you can show everyone the new you tonight! We can show people the real you, the confident you who doesn't give a shit about what anybody thinks of you!" Her fists were clenched in determination, fiery passion in her eyes. It was kind of scary... Why did Tenten want me to change so much? Did she wasnt to create a new Ino, or something?

I didn't say anything and Tenten swung back around and clawed her way through my closet. Items of clothing were being scattered about my room at a breakneck speed.

"Uhh Tenten?" I said while dodging a pair of blue wedges. "What are you doing?"

"Finding an outfit of course! One that screams, 'I'm a big confident person who takes no carp from Ino, and if anyone gives me trouble I'll knock their teeth out!'" Tenten said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But I wasn't so sure if I wanted to give off those kind of waves.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea..." I began. Tenten cut me off swiftly.

She snorted. "Of COURSE it is!" she exclaimed. "Stop being such a pessimist, Sakura! Everything will be okay."

She walked over to me triumphantly, clothing draped over her arms. She dropped in my lap. "There we go!" she said. "Perfect outfit for the new Sakura. You have lots of funky stuff, I don't see my why never wear any of it."

I went red. The truth was I thought I looked stupid in most of my clothes, they'd look way better on Ino.

Tenten didn't wait for me to say anything. She quickly mad her way out of the room. "Quick, put them on, then we can go out!" The door slammed behind her.

I sighed and stared at the clothes she told me to put on. The outfit consisted of bright baby pink baggy pants, a black shirt that would show off my belly, black converse with graffiti and a ton of jelly bracelets and arm bands. I had bought them ages ago when out shopping with Ino. It was a lot flashier than anything I'd normally wear. Heh, yeah I know how sad. It's just I preferred to stick with neutral colours that wouldn't let me stick out. I usually dressed more boyishly too, I had no curves like Ino.

I quickly got dressed. Tenten came back in when I told her I was ready. She gaped at me when she saw me.

"Now there's a transformation!" she smiled. "I never knew you had boobs!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at myself. But Tenten was right it was a transformation. I looked different. I felt kind of different.

Tenten came over and straightened my back. "Stop slouching, shoulders back!" she commanded. "Let your confidence shine through!"

I did what she told me to, and wow. My new look actually made me feel more.. Confident. I looked confident. It kind of made me realise Ino wasn't the only one who could pull things off and I didn't have to second best! It's amazing what difference changing your clothes and stance could make!

"Okey, you got the look now we're going to Bob's!" said Tenten. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house.

Boy that girl could run! She was practically dragging me along on the path behind her because I couldn't keep up! I was about to recommend she join the track team when I heard the sound of skateboards getting closer. I gulped and pulled Tenten back and we stopped.

She looked at me impatiently. "What's the matter? Bob's is just over there-" she was cut off as I yanked her behind a nearby bush.

I sat there panting for a couple of seconds. I glanced over at the crowd of kids. My sudden bout of confidence had quickly gone and I was left feeling kind of scared and vulnerable.

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Tenten letting out a sigh of annoyance.

I shrunk back from her and wrapped my arms around my knees. "What if they just laugh at me or something? I can't do this Tenten, Please, can I just go home?"

Tenten rolled her eye. "My gosh, sakura, you don't have to do anything! You just gotta to go over there confidently and show people you're not a pushover! Just be confident! It's not fucking rocket science!"

I smiled sheepishly. I knew Tenten was right, I was making a big deal out of nothing.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Okay!" I said firmly. "I'm gonna go over there and show everyone that I'm NOT just Ino's little lamb!"

And with that we made our way over to the group of teens.

_Oooohhhh I wonder what's gonna happen next? Seriously I do... :S Lol sorry if that was a tad shallow. If only a change of clothes could give me that much confidence...if only I had as much clothes as Sakura seems to have! Oh i promise, Sasuke will appear in the next chapter! That's when things are gunna spice up! Well that's the plan...  
_


End file.
